1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gas springs and like devices and, more particularly, to improved devices of the piston-and-cylinder type in which the piston rod may be automatically, and releasably, locked in position adjacent one end of its stroke against a force tending to expel the piston rod from the cylinder.
2. The Prior Art
Gas springs of the general type referred to above are disclosed in the commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,612, issued Sept. 4, 1979, and also in the copending, commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 55,826, filed July 9, 1979.
Although the gas springs as there disclosed afford advantages and improved results relative to previously used devides, it is desirable to provide still further improvements in the construction and operation thereof, particularly in respect of the reliability and performance of the locking structure of the units and of the ease and cost of manufacture and assembly of the units.